wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Third-Light
|-|revamp= ok so after ive mourned flame and trickwings im ready to move on light / mud / fish wing immortal, the grandfather of raccoon and enigma and moonbow somehow???????? im gonna do second person because im gonn a try this but you are third light yeha squirrel fish, fire eel, mud eel amphibian thing??, barbirusa boar thing You tentatively pace down the narrow hall. A wonderful building built into the mountains themselves, overlooking grand canyons and cliffs. The ancient school is in disarray, all aside from a single painting, restored strangely as if it were as good as new. The face looking down upon you is a NightWing you don't recognize but it's not like you were ever particularly versed in the NightWing culture. There's a sense of longing, tugging at your heart, you realize, as you turn down a hallway and peer into a classroom. A chalkboard started to stain into the stone behind it and the chalk had joined the rubble long ago. This place is supposed to be filling someone with long memories of nostalgia, but this place isn't your story. This place isn't familiar to you even if someone might have grown up here the same time you did. Part of you feels guilty that you'll never see it again. But another part of you isn't. Because you hope no other dragon has to go through what you do every day. You have, your lungs weak and your eyes heavy with exhaustion. You wonder if this was a dormitory school with how large it was. If the remains of a bed even survived the years of moving on. But at the edge of the hallway, you see something catch your eyes. You flinch, because you thought you were alone. When you regain your composure, you notice it was simply a mirror, staring back at you, pitifully. or Your story begins when aaaaaa aayayaaaaaaaaaa yayaaaaaaaaaa flamewing stand in boyfriend aayayaaaaaa trick wing stand in girlfriend aaaaa ayaaaaaaaa dragonets aaaaaaaaaaa yehaaaaaaa Appearance You peer into the mirror, your image blurred by the thick layer of dust built upon it over the course of hundreds of years. You approach it slowly, slinking towards it with your inconvenient serpentine body paired with small, spindly talons. You extend your aching neck and try to blow the dust off, to no avail. Your arms are too short to reach up and brush off the dust, so instead, you brush the side of your face on the mirror. With a shock, you feel the dull pain of a cut slicing across your cheek. Typical of you to acquire these tasteless wounds anymore. Your sour expression glares back at you with bitter, bright yellow eyes as you observe how badly the broken mirror hurt you. You tilt your head to the side, to get your gigantic tusks out of your view. It puts a strain on your immediate neck, for the tusks have long ago curled back through your skull and up through your vertebrae. You have to angle the rest of your eelish neck to comfortably move, your finny gills involuntarily flexing through the pain of the new wound and the old bones fighting one another in a battle that should have ended long ago. Your teeth grit, the bags under your eye feel more prominent as you uncomfortably turn your head and brush the wound on the dusty carpet below. An idea that you immediately regret but the warm trickle of blood is much too uncomfortable to your liking, even if you are accustomed to the feeling. Your long muzzle, tipped with your piggish snout, sneezes. You should leave. The dust is making it much too hard to breathe. After everything you've put it through, fresh air is the least you could do for it tonight. You slowly start slinking back the way you came. This time you have a total disregard for the antiques and decor. You still feel guilty when your oversized fins find ways to catch and knock them off. You can't even curl up like an inchworm because of the chandeliers tangling in your spine fin and startling the spirits out of you. The exit finally reveals itself to you, ancient doors have long rotted away so the bright moonlight leaks its way inside. You duck your head, facing the stars as you embrace the open air with a wide-open mouth. And you sigh, smiling slightly. A relief to get out of that stuffy canyon maze. You follow the makeshift path back up to the top of the cliff, the danger of the fall out of your mind. You don't even flinch when you glance down at your tiny talons struggling to get a foothold. You've felt worse and you'll feel worse still. You still feel accomplished for making it back up without tripping too treacherously. As you begin to curl up amongst the dusty rocks atop the cliff, fragile skin brushing up against the sensation of bones, you admire the stars twinkling in the night sky. Its dark blue was a stark contrast from your dull red scales on a similarly grey, bleached mountain face. Your dark and pinkish fins that you once flared with pride had nothing against the beautiful nebulae of the galaxies above. You couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of its grandeur. After thousands of years, the stars still took your breath away. But in reference to yourself, you take your breath away in an unpleasant way with each shallow breath of your supposed powerful SkyWing chest. But your eyes catch upon your scales, once or twice before your tired eyes can truly fall into the one comfort you truly know. The subtle glitter in your scales, the lovely glint of Light from your father, taking the starlight for just a moment to shine somewhere more tangible.... You were able to fall asleep briskly that night. |-|old for an immortal being= }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:linear-gradient(to right, #400202, #762323, #ea3b00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Creator | EnigmatheHybrid |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Infobox Coder | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Infobox Artist | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Aliases | insert |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | immortality |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | smoke |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Theme Color | dusty reds/oranges |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | velociraptor |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Theme Song | N/A |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:linear-gradient(to right, #400202, #762323, #ea3b00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Age | lost count of the years |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Gender | male |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Preference | Hetro, but his one true love is Rabbit-Foot |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Occupation | looking for a way to break his curse, to guide dragons away from mistakes of the past |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Tribe | FlameWing/TrickWing |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Goal | to break his curse and be with his mate, best friends, and family |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Residence | anywhere he can be alone and not kicked out of |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Relatives | Smokestack (father), Lucky-Ivory (mother), Rabbit-Foot (mate), Broken-Mirror (daughter) |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Allies | his family, his best friend's family, anyone with an open mind |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Enemies | dragons that want to use him to their advantage, dragons that don't want him to stay immortal, insane animuses |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Likes | to be with his family, Rabbit-Foot, Ash, feeling normal, open minders, dragons that'd like to help him |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Dislikes | being able to continue to live forever, to be alone, to be attacked, crazy animus dragons, water |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | immortality, ability to run like a raptor, smog |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #;" | Weapons | claws and teeth |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Ships | Rabbit-Foot |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | Quote | "I hate waking up every day. It's just a reminder that I shouldn't wake up, and how I could be with my Rabbit-Foot and Ash." |} |} i had to DELETE EVERYTHING OR ELSE I COUDLNT TYPE Gallery Third light 4 god.png|By LV! Totally gonna be the next kami ;D 3_Light.png|By Rime! Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:LightWings